Crois toujours en l'impossible
by Tit' Mione
Summary: HP/HG : UA Une nouvelle élève particulière arrive, suite une une autre prophétie faite par Trelawney. De quel coté penchera la balance, bien ou mal ? Pour de détails ...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : « **Crois toujours en l'impossible »

**Pairing : **HP/HG

**Avertissement :** Déconseillé au moins de 18 ans

**Mail de l'auteur : **Pankakes-hotmail.fr

**Résumé de l'histoire : « **Crois toujours en l'impossible » est un UA (Univers Alternatif) qui relate la septième année d'Harry Potter, dit Le Survivant. Ce jeune homme devra faire face aux attaques de plus en plus cruels, de Voldemort et ses fidèle, mais aussi à l'arrivée d'Alliés improbable …

**P'tit mot de Tit' Mione : **J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic, un soir, où je me repassais quelque uns de mes épisodes préférés d'X-Files … (où est le rapport ? j'en ai aucune idées xD) Je ne sais pas encore si je la continuerais car étant spéciale, elle ne plaira pas forcément, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même, et que vous me laisserez des reviews m'obligeant à continuer …

**Prologue : **

Edition n° 5783 du 3 août 1997

La Gazette du Sorcier

C'est encore avec une grande tristesse que je vous annonce qu'une attaque a lieu au chemin de traverse, hier matin.

Cette belle matinée débuta comme toutes les autres, ensoleillé et déjà bourdonnante de monde, venu faire les achats de la rentrée tôt. C'est alors que dans les environs de 10h50, un groupe d'une vingtaine de mangemorts, adeptes de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, firent irruptions en plusieurs groupes, bloquant l'accès à toutes les sorties. Selon quelques témoignages recueillis, les intrus jetèrent des sorts impardonnables, la pluparts étant le sortilège de la mort.

Nous déplorons jusque là, la mort de 59 personnes, dont 14 étaient des enfants de 8 à 14 ans, 30 d'entre eux étaient des parents venus faire leur course de rentrée. 9 autres étaient des aurors venus en renfort après que l'alerte fut donnée, et les 6 restants furent des mangemorts.

Notre reporter sur place, dont nous ne citerons pas le nom pour plus de sécurité, c'est rendu sur place le plus vite possible, et à recueillis les témoignages des passants choqués : « Ils sont arrivés de tout les cotés. Ils ont commencés à jeter des sorts dans tout les sens. J'ai vu un petit garçon de 10 ans tombé devant mes yeux. C'était … »

Suite page 2


	2. Ch 1: Home Sweet Home

**Titre : « **Crois toujours en l'impossible »

**Pairing : **HP/HG

**Avertissement :** Déconseillé au moins de 18 ans

**Mail de l'auteur : **

**Résumé de l'histoire : « **Crois toujours en l'impossible » est un UA (Univers Alternatif) qui relate la septième année d'Harry Potter, dit Le Survivant. Ce jeune homme devra faire face aux attaques de plus en plus cruels, de Voldemort et ses fidèle, mais aussi à l'arrivée d'Alliés improbable …

**P'tit mot de Tit' Mione :** Suite de ma fic. J'espère que le début ne vous déroute pas trop … Bon dans ce chapitre, vous ferez la connaissance des personnages de JKR, mais aussi certains de mon inventions. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Sinon dans ce chapitre, on rentre dans l'histoire avec l'habituelle arrivée à Poudlard, notre célèbre et plus à refaire, école de sorcellerie. Le point de vue principal est alterné, passant de notre célèbre Harry Potter, à notre irrésistible inconnue …

Bonne lecture, Tit' Mione

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Nana Potter : Merci de tes encouragements. J'espère bien que mon idée va plaire !

Zaika : Il n'y aura aucune page deux, ce prologue sert à mettre le lecteur dans l'ambiance de la société actuel du monde de la magie. Sinon merci de tes encouragements.

Time Tell Will : Pourquoi poster la suite si personne ne lit ? J'écris pour mon propre plaisir avant tout. Ce que je voulais dire, (et excuse moi si je n'ai pas été clair) c'est que quoi qu'il arrive je finirais mon histoire, parce que j'aime écrire. Mais si elle ne rencontre aucun succès, pourquoi le poster ??

**Chapitre 1 : Home Sweet Home**

Le front collé à la vitre du compartiment du Poudlard Express, Harry lisait les informations du monde magique. Enfermé dans la maison de son oncle et sa tante les Dursley, il n'avait pu prendre des nouvelles de son monde.

Avec l'aide de son ami Ron Weasley, il relisait « La Gazette du Sorcier » quotidien qui paraissait illégalement, depuis que le ministère était sous l'influence de la magie noir et du seigneur des Ténèbres.

Plus Harry lisait, plus il avait la nausée. Les photographies imprimées sur les feuilles de papiers lui renvoyaient les images des corps d'enfants qui avaient été torturés sous les yeux de leurs mères …

« _Cette année sera différente des autres avec Voldemort au pouvoir_ … »

Fatigué de cette guerre, il reposa le journal sur ses jambes, et porta son regard sur ses amis, assis dans le compartiment.

Ron était assis à coté de lui, et faisait une partie de bataille explosive avec sa sœur Ginny. Il semblait soucieux, mais peux être était-ce dû à la suie sur son visage ? Harry n'aurait put en juré. Depuis la mort de leur frère Percy, les Weasley ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des ombres. Ginny elle, retrouvait peu à peu des couleurs depuis que son petit ami, John un Poufsouffle, ne la lâchait plus, quitte à perdre ses propres amis.

« _Quand on dit que les Poufsouffles sont loyaux c'est le cas de le dire …_ »

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder face à lui, et rencontra les yeux bleus d'Asha Young. Asha était une jeune femme de 17 ans, blonde aux yeux bleus. Meilleure amie de Ron et d'Harry, et studieuse élève, elle n'en n'était pas moins une fille qui adorait se pouponner.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant que son amie fronçait les sourcils devant une rubrique sur le soins de la peau.

Elle releva la tête, et lui sourit, pour retourner immédiatement dans son magazine.

Oui, décidément, cette année sera différente des autres, mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point …

--

Une forme sortie d'une grotte en pleine forêt. Plongée dans la nuit, on ne pouvait distinguer clairement cette ombre. Était-ce un homme ou une femme ? Tout ce qu'on pouvait distinguer c'était que cette forme tenait une branche de bois lisse dans sa main droite et qu'une bosse était formée sous ses habits.

Drapée dans une longue cape noire, elle pressait le pas alors que des bruits plus inquiétants les uns que les autres retentissaient dans la forêt.

Rapidement, elle sortie de l'ombre, s'engageant dans la lisière, mais en sortie tout aussi rapidement pour arriver sur une petite route. Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche, semblant chercher du regard quelque chose. Faisant quelques pas vers la droite, elle accéléra et arriva dans un parking. Elle sortie d'une de ces grandes manches ce qui ressemblait à des clés et les inséra dans la portière d'une voiture modèle classique, noire.

Un craquement de branche la fit ce retourner. Sa capuche tomba en arrière dévoilant son visage. C'était une femme, brune aux cheveux emmêlés. Son visage était pâle, ses lèvres sèches et retroussées. Regardant dans tout les sens, elle ouvrit sa portière et prit quelque chose. D'un seul coup, elle pointa son arme vers la lisière de la forêt et cria d'une voix aiguë :

- Je sais que tu es là ! Montre-toi ! MONTRE-TOI !!

Elle sentie alors un tapotement sur son épaule. D'un seul mouvement elle se tourna face à sa voiture et distingua une forme sur le capot, puis entendit un sombre craquement. A ce moment là, elle su qu'elle avait perdue …

Son corps tomba silencieusement sur le sol poussiéreux, alors que la forme posait pied à terre.

C'était une femme, une jeune femme. Celle-ci était brune, ses longs cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval haute. Ses yeux étaient noirs, avec quelques éclats dorés prés des pupilles. Son visage était très pâle, et contrastait fortement avec ses habits noirs.

Elle regardait le corps de la brune, allongée à terre, et un sourire mesquin apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle se baissa juste au dessus du corps, maintenant sans vie, et récupéra sans la 

moindre émotion, un objet dans la cape de la défunte. C'était une coupe en or massif avec deux anses. Quelques pierres précieuses ornaient le haut de la coupe, la rendant plus brillante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Une gravure était posée sur une face de la coupe. On pouvait y décerner un animal, probablement un castor …

D'une voix douce et mielleuse elle dit, brisant le silence qui régnait maintenant :

« - Tu m'as demandé ? »

--

Harry sorti du compartiment, sa valise à la main, alors qu'il faisait nuit.

« _Peut-être devrais-je m'enfuir loin d'ici et partir à la recherche des Horcruxes … Non, Dumbledore m'as dit de venir d'urgence dans son bureau …_ »

Ron et Asha étaient prés de lui, et attendait qu'il sorte de ses réflexions. Finalement, Asha intervint, alors qu'ils étaient presque les derniers sur le quai.

« - Harry tu viens ?

-Oui, je … j'arrive. »

Finalement il se résolu à les suivre, se disant que sans piste, il n'arriverait à rien.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis arrivèrent devant les calèches. Tous maintenant voyaient les sombrals, nobles bêtes, qui les avaient aidés à rejoindre le ministère il y a deux ans. Harry caressa le chanfrein légèrement bossu de l'un d'entre eux, puis monta dans la calèche, avec Ron, Asha et quelques 5èmes années.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre, dans un silence absolu.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant le château Poudlard. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé, sauf que la face Est qui d'habitude accueillait les cours de Sortilèges et d'Astronomie était en ruine. Les serres étaient illuminés, signe que le professeur Chourave s'occupait des ses plantes avant le repas.

« On dirait que le monde oubli le danger … Suis-je le seul à ne pas oublier ? »

Il sortit de ses pensées, et remarqua que Ron et Asha ne l'attendait plus. Il se décida à les suivre, et arriva bientôt de la façade principale du noble château. Faite de pierres de couleur grise, avec quelques reflets marron dû à l'usure, et avec la verdure qui grimpaient aux murs, le château semblait être à l'abandon. Mais les fenêtres étaient astiquées, et l'intérieur de l'édifice allumé, si bien que le château était très accueillant, la verdure donnant un air sauvage et rebelle. Les portes étant très grandes, en bois massif avec des gravures d'animaux. On y distinguait un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent, les quatre animaux regroupé dans un même emblème.

Les premiers élèves arrivés poussèrent les portes et qui s'ouvrir dans un silence religieux, alors que tous s'engouffraient dans le Hall, immense pièce mesurant dans les 100 m2. Mais cette pièce, bien que chaleureusement, était impersonnelle. Harry suivit le troupeau, et se dirigea vers la grande salle, pièce qui, bien qu'elle aussi grande, apportait plus de réconfort et d'intimité, de par ses bougies flottantes, et son plafond, qui était à l'instant un ciel étoilé.

Il arriva vite à la Table des Gryffondors, et s'assit a droite d'Asha, et devant Ron.

Il ne remarqua même pas le silence qui venait de s'imposer de lui-même, alors que Dumbledore était levé, et faisait maintenant signe au professeur McGonagall de s'approcher avec les futurs nouveaux premiers années.

Le Choipeaux Magique fit son habituel discours sur l'unicité des maisons, et sur le danger environnent. Puis les premières années furent répartit, et le repas commença.

Harry se servi peu de nourriture. Même s'il avait peu mangé durant l'été, l'image des corps torturés lui coupèrent l'appétit.

Mais devant le regard que lui lançait Ron, il s'obligea à manger, rien que pour éviter les questions. Mais son inquiétude face à l'avenir eu finalement raison de lui, et il reposa la cuise de poulet dans son assiette, alors que Ron lui lança un regard inquiet.

« - Ch'a ne fa pas Harfy ?

- Si, si tout va bien Ron …

- Tu, Ron avala bruyamment, tu ne manges pas alors ?

- Non Ron, j'ai un peu mal au ventre, donc …

- Va à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh te donneras quelque chose.

- Non, c'est que … je crois que je dois angoisser pour ce que va me dire Dumbledore après le repas, menti Harry. »

En réalité Harry se fichait bien de ce que pouvait lui dire Dumbledore, sauf si cela concernait les Horcruxes. Même si Harry avait sauvé Dumbledore lors de l'attaque de Poudlard l'année précédente, le directeur voyait toujours en Harry un petit garçon qui souffre de sa célébrité. Alors qu'Harry avait grandis et mûrit.

Il n'était plus ce petit garçon de onze ans, chétif, les cheveux indomptable comme lui et mal à l'aise face au mon de la magie. Non, Il avait grandis, et même si ses cheveux étaient toujours indomptable, lui avait compris que parfois se plier aux règles permettait d'être oublier.

Maintenant il ne se consacrait plus qu'à sa quête, selon lui, le but de sa vie. S'y plongeant corps et âme, il délaissait ses études, ce qu'Asha lui reprochait fortement, et n'avançait pourtant pas d'un pouce.

La fin du repas arriva très vite, et il entendit alors la voix de Dumbledore qui résonnait dans la salle, alors qu'un silence se fit.

« - Mes chers enfants, voici une nouvelle année qui commence. Premièrement, je souhaite la bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves ainsi que bon courage pour vos 7 prochaines années. Ensuite, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Sémira Williams, anciennement professeur de DCFM à l'école magique de Salem en 

Amérique. Le professeur Slugorhn reprendra son rôle de professeur de Potion, ainsi que directeur de maison des Serpentards. La forêt interdite est toujours interdite pour les élèves, et la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte de Poudlard sont affichés sur la porte du bureau du concierge, Mr Rusard.

Comme vous les savez tous, _il y eu un silence, alors que la voix de Dumbledore perdait de sa légèreté_, Voldemort gagne de l'emprise sur le monde magique. Le ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre est tombé depuis mai dernier sous ses griffes, réduisant notre pays à se reposer sur le ministère de la magie Écossaise pour les décisions importante. Les institutions tombent unes à unes sous les attaques de Mangemorts. Mais Poudlard ne se laissera pas faire ! La sécurité a été renforcée durant l'été, et des aurors, ceux qui ne sont pas sous le commandement de Voldemort, patrouillent constamment autour de l'école et de Pré au Lard.

Il est important que nous soyons tous soudés, que nous nous entraidons. Je compte notamment sur les 6 et 7èmes année pour veiller sur les plus jeunes. Malheureusement, le couvre-feu sera avancer d'une heure pour plus de sécurité, et il sera interdit de sortir dans le parc, en dehors des horaires de cours, sauf pour les entraînements de Quidditch qui seront surveiller par Mme Bibine.

Je vous remercie de votre attention. Les emplois du temps vous seront distribuer demain matin. Encore une fois, bonne année à tous … »

Il fut encore une fois sortit de ses pensées par Asha, qui le regardait inquiète.

« -Tout va bien Harry ?

- Oui …

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui Asha, commença à s'énerver Harry.

- Heu …, un peu décontenancée du comportement de son ami, elle se reprit bien vite et continua, Dumbledore te fais signe de venir.

- Merci, dit mollement Harry en tournant son regard vers la table des professeurs, maintenant vide puisqu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers leurs appartement, sauf de Dumbledore qui faisait signe à Harry de la suivre. »

Harry se leva alors, et s'approcha du directeur tout en le détaillant. Dumbledore portait une de ses habituelles et imposantes robes de sorciers étoilés. Celle-ci était bleue nuit avec quelques filaments d'or dispersés un peu partout. Sa longue barbe blanche était arrangée avec des fils d'or qui la retenait, alors que ses longs cheveux blancs étaient lisses et libre. Ses yeux, cachés derrière ses éternelles lunettes en demi-lune, n'étaient plus malicieux. Ils reflétaient l'inquiétude. Son visage était tiré par la fatigue, et plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

En voyant Harry s'approcher, il tenta un sourire réconfortant, mais qui ne fut qu'un sourire d'excuses.

« - Comment vas-tu Harry ?

- Plutôt bien professeur.

Même si Harry tentait de le cacher, il était quelque peu déçu par la personne qui était 

autrefois son mentor. L'année précédente, il l'avait vu faible, presque misérable, alors qu'il suppliait à Rogue de ne pas l'achever.

Harry tenta vainement d'oublier cette image, mais il vit son 'protégo' réceptionner le sort lancer par Rogue et destinée à Dumbledore, le sauvant de la mort.

- Viens avec moi dans mon bureau, nous devons parler de choses importantes Harry.

- Très bien professeur. »

Harry emboîta alors le pas au professeur Dumbledore qui s'était mis à marcher. Ils montèrent deux étages, en passant devant ce qu'il supposait être la salle commune des Poufsouffles, car Il vu John McClay le petit ami de Ginny, lui faire un signe, auquel il répondit ne souriant.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait jalousement le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Le directeur fit alors signe à la gargouille de s'ouvrir, et celle-ci ajouta tout en s'ouvrant :

« - Une femme est dans votre bureau professeur … »

--

Après avoir déposée le cadavre de la brune prés du bureau du garde forestier du comté de Norfolk, elle transplana discrètement tenant toujours dans ses mains la coupe dérobée.

Arrivant dans une autre forêt, elle marcha droit devant elle, sans regarder autour. Elle enjamba gracieusement un grand chêne qui était couché et continua sa route. Bientôt elle arriva dans la lisière, et fit face à un épais brouillard. Pourtant elle continua de marcher sans hésitation et sortie de la forêt, pour arriver devant une maisonnette faite de pierres, d'où s'échappait de la fumée par une cheminée.

Elle allait s'arrêté pour regarder à l'intérieur mais elle vit un groupe d'une centaine de personne à environs 100 mètre d'elle.

Elle se tapit contre la maison, et attendit patiemment que la foule disparaisse. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le château ne s'arrêtant pas, nullement impressionnée par l'architecture et passa les grandes portes ouvertes.

Entrant dans le vaste hall elle entendit des bruits de chaises ainsi que quelques bruits de couverts, brouillés par les paroles d'un homme. Se tenant éloignée des portes, elle jeta un œil discret à l'intérieur mais ne vu rien de concluant.

Elle sortie d'unes dés poches de sa cape un parchemin froissé, l'ouvrit et le lu pour savoir avec exactitude sa destination.

« 2ème étage … C'est parti »

Elle grimpa les deux étages en un temps record, ainsi que dans un silence de mort. Elle passa deux ou trois couloirs et arriva devant une gargouille.

« - Le professeur Dumbledore m'attends, dit-elle d'une voix si froide que la créature frissonna légèrement.

- Mot de passe ?

- Parce que y'en a un ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Et sans, vous en pourrez entrer …

- Bon, dit la brune en soufflant, tu vas m'ouvrir l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, avant que je ne ma fâche …

- J'aimerais, mais moi je respecte le règlement et je ne …

La femme s'approcha si prés de la gargouille que celle-ci ne pu que la regarder dans les yeux. Et ce qu'il y vit le fit sursauter de peur.

- Si tu ne m'ouvre pas je te jure que tu le regretteras. Et pas que par moi, le professeur sera aussi déçu car tu lui feras louper une occasion en or. Ouvres moi maintenant. »

La gargouille ne se fit pas prier, et s'écarta du passage, dévoilant un escalier un colimaçon. La brune passa sans un regard pour la créature, et elle monta les marches et entra dans le bureau.

Naturellement il était vide, sauf si on considérait le phénix qui dormait paisiblement sur son perchoir. Sans faire le moindre bruit, elle posa la coupe sur le bureau du directeur, et s'approcha de la bibliothèque privée de ce dernier. Elle leva sa main droite et fit passer ses doigts fins sur les reliures des bouquins.

« - Légendes et Mythologie des créatures magique … Voyons voir ça … »

Ces paroles, bien que murmurer, réveillèrent le phénix qui regarda d'un mauvais œil l'intruse pendant quelques secondes. Il poussa bientôt un léger cri, qui n'affecta en rien la brune. Toujours regardant la couverture principal du livre qui représentait un loup garou, elle ne jeta aucun regard au phénix, puis se tourna et se dirigea vers le bureau, le contourna et s'assit su le fauteuil du directeur.

« - Je savais que tu étais réveillé, petit oiseaux. »

Le phénix poussa encore un cri, mais cette fois il paraissait indigné par les paroles de la jeune femme. Il bomba alors son torse et redressa sa tête en montrant toute sa grâce, et par la même occasion sa fierté.

« - Ça ne sert à rien de faire le Coq mon beau, je n'aime pas la volaille, dit la femme d'un air occupé. »

Le phénix se dégonfla alors, et se retourna indigner par tant d'indifférence. La femme ne s'en trouva aucunement choquée et commença sa lecture du bouquin emprunté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme entendit la gargouille parler à quelque un. Sa fine ouïe lui fit comprendre que la gargouille avait prévenu la personne de son arrivée.

Elle continua cependant sa lecture, alors que deux personnes entraient dans le bureau.

« - Pour une fois Dumbledore, vous étiez presque à l'heure, se moqua la brune alors qu'elle 

jetait un œil sur l'horloge, montrant qu'il était en retard d'une bonne demi-heure.

- J'en suis désolé ma chère enfant. Mais mon discours c'est révélé plus long que prévu … Avez-vous réussi ?

La brune lisait toujours son bouquin, et semblait très intéressé par un chapitre. Pourtant, elle fit semblant d'être indignée et répondit :

- Je suis choquée, professeur. Bien sûr que j'ai réussi. Je réussi toujours ! La voici, dit-elle en pointant du doigt la coupe, la tête toujours baissée. »

Le professeur Dumbledore pris la coupe dans ses mains et l'examina de longue minutes durant. A son tour, sans relevé la tête de la coupe il dit :

« - Au fait, Harry Potter je te présente Hermione Granger, c'est … une aide précieuse. »

--

**Notes de Mwa:**

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre. J'en suis pas trop fière, je le trouve un peu … superficiel.

Bref, dites moi vous s'y vous aimez. Sinon la suite devrait arrivée dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Certainement mercredi ou jeudi …

Tit' Mione (Qui attend avec impatience vos reviews !)


	3. Post

**Message de Tit' Mione :**

I'm so sorry! Very I'm sorry …

Ok, c'est tout ce que je sais dire en anglais qui tien un temps soit peu la route … ='D

Bref, je tenais à m'excuser de cette absence prolongée. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai eu une grosse flemme avec les vacances, puis la rentrée qui se sont enchainé … pour moi c'est = plus d'inspi'

Mais voila, j'ai retrouvé le courage (ou la foi) et je me remets à écrire, petit à petit mais j'écris. J'ai donc déjà quelques bases pour le prochain chapitre qui dévoilera beaucoup de choses.

Je tien à préciser quelques point pour l'histoire. Il faut avoir l'esprit ouvert car elle parlera de mythologie, de foi, de Dieu(x) et autres sujet parfois sensible.

Mais il y aura aussi des scènes parfois … dures.

Bref … I'm Back Friends !!


End file.
